Big Brother UK 5: All Stars
Muffin's Big Brother UK 5 is the fifth series of Muffin's Big Brother which started on 25th November 2018 and ended on the 14th of December, also making it the last series of 2018, with Kai becoming the winner with a 46% vote to win. Ashley was the runner-up with 30% to win. 18 all-stars entered on the launch, with 1 newbie joining later in the game as a twist, bringing the total up to 19 housemates. Tasks *'Purple Boxes of Fate' As a late entrant, Iris got to choose 10 housemates to participate in this risky task of luck. She chose Aysel, Georgina, Joshua, Kasumi, Monica, Ashley, Matthew, Nikki, Kesha and Nathan. Each of them later stood infront of one of the ten boxes and the task begun. Later on, Aysel, Georgina, Joshua, Ashley, Matthew, Nikki and Kesha were revealed safe, meanwhile Nathan recieved immunity, Kasumi became the Head Of House (but was later dethroned) and Monica was evicted. *'Boogie Nights' After Zek's eviction, 4 housemates had to volunteer to compete in the task, being Kai, May, Kasumi and Kesha, in this task they had go onstage and dance everytime their song was played, they only had a short amount of 20 seconds to get to the task room and dance. At first, May left the game, then Kasumi had to go and when Kesha's song was played she didn't make it in time, but as Kai passed the task with success that brought the win to the housemates. He also recieved immunity for being the last one standing. *'Waiting Game' On this task, the housemates each had to stand on plates and be the last one standing in order to win. Amelia would however tease them at times with Immunity, HOH, etc.. At the end, Emmanuelle won the task and was titled the next HOH of next week. She was also given immunity. *'Freeze and Release' TBA *'Ignore the Obvious '''Housemates had to ignore the strange things that happened in the house.The house passed this task. *'Judge Show On this task, the housemates had to show off their talents, and the winner would become HOH. The winner was our new housemate, Farrah. *'Mr and Mrs Big Brother '''On this task, the housemates had to vote for 1 girl and 1 boy to become Mrs/Mr Big Brother, and those two people would become HOHs, the winners were Farrah and Kai with 2 votes each and they are to have a wedding next week. *'MBBUK Trivia 'The title explains itself. The housemates successfully passed the task and Iris won the last Head of House of the season. *'I Object! On Week 9, Amelia revealed to the housemates that Mrs Big Brother and Mr Big Brother are going to have a wedding (Kai and Farrah). However, Matthew and Ashley had to ruin the wedding, but failed, meaning that there would be a Final 3 and Kai and Farrah were to become HOH. *'Identity Crisis' On this task, all the housemates had to switch identities, and each of them had to guess who is who. The last standing housemate was Adelia leading her to an immunity win. *'Memorize Action' On this task, Matthew, Aysel and Kai had to memorize Amelia's pre-season predictions in order to pass the task. The total points were 56, and they ended up getting all of them passing the task and winning a spa visit, plus family letters. *'''Christmas Letters '''This was to be the last task of the season. In the backyard, there were the housemates' family letters, but they couldn't take them just yet because the task was to guess which letter belongs to who. They all guessed all of the letters right and passed the task. All-Star Housemates Returning Housemates Nominations Table